heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Rex Kimaris
June Sanjo Han Verrine Caesar Kimaris Long Verrine |element=Volt |partner_skill="Hip...HOP!" Jumps over gaps and obstacles. |likes=Hip-Hop music |dislikes=Eggplants |hobby=Breakdancing }} Rex Kimaris is a Manticore born and raised in the Den Castle by Queen Verrine. Despite being a princess, she acts very informal, referring to others with phrases like "dude", and doesn't seem to take part in any sort of royal duties. Apperance Rex has long, wild red hair with two faux pigtails held back by yellow hairclips. She has orange eyes. She wears a black and yellow jacket with two red belt straps crisscrossed at her chest area. She wears drop crotch pants held up by a red belt, covered by her aforementioned jacket. Her sneakers are red and black with a white trim. On her right bicep, she wears a gold bangle. In her Mogwai form, Rex appears is a small Manticore with a mane that's not fully grown yet. She has yellow fur that contrasts with her red mane. She wears a brown belt across her body and a shoulder pad in this form. She has a white belly and two white markings on her biceps. Her large, black tail is scorpion-like, but with the stinger pointing outwards, as is typical with Yin Manticore. Personality Despite being a princess, Rex is very informal and somewhat hedonistic. She dislikes having to help run the castle back in the Den which eventually prompted her escape. Throughout the game, Rex displays some regret about her actions, worrying over her father's condition despite thinking ill of him due to how he got into the circumstances he's in now. Rex prefers to stand her ground and fight when faced with adversaries. Rex speaks in a slight surfer's accent, sometimes referring to people in outdated words and lingo. She's very close with her bodyguard Troz, who she considers her best friend. However, Rex tends to be secretive and refuses to divulge certain information even to Troz. Unknowingly, Rex takes a lot from her other father, Long Verrine, especially in her stubbornness and her shirking of royal duties via escape. Summary Relationships Troz Naberius: Rex sees Troz as her best friend as well as her bodyguard and one of the few things that makes life for her in The Den bearable, spending most of her time outside the castle hanging out with Troz. Even though Troz was assigned as Rex's bodyguard, Rex does appear to fret over Troz's safety. Caesar Kimaris: Rex has conflicted feelings over Caesar; she worries for him deeply, given that he is her father, though due to what she has been told about the circumstances surrounding him, Rex also feels animosity towards him over his role in the events of 200 years ago, going as far as to blame him in the Hall of Exodus. After the events of the main game however, she comes to love him as a father, and a sense of normal is restored to their relationship. Han Verrine: Like Caesar, Rex has a complicated relationship with Han; while Han raised Rex to a fair standard, Rex has always been uncomfortable with the situation regarding Caesar's body, though neither party ever seemed to show animosity towards each other. June Sanjo: June is Rex's Conjurer, a pact made hastily; despite this, they come to form a bond in time. June loves Rex, and Rex appreciates June's companionship and the new home June has given her, enjoying life on the surface far more than in The Den. Battle Rex's battle tactics are a bit odd, having fairly low offense stats in both magic and physical. Though, she makes up for this with a high agility stat and plenty of buffs to give to allies. She attacks with a Hammer and her skills are to Dance! Trivia *Rex has multiple red sneakers, possibly all the same style. *She knows how to pop and lock as evidenced by a book in her sleeping quarters at the castle. *Despite hatching before her half-sister, Rex seems to be growing at a slower pace in comparison. Site Navigation Category:Party Members Category:Mogwai Category:Volt Category:Stubs